I'm drowning here,and your describing the Water!
by Flouder5
Summary: Knights black stallion Chest a weapon of mass portal? To a place that can create and destroy.Everyone is after it..on a island...to bad someone in that portal is coming out to mess up there plans, cause death and send the love bug?Main pair:Nova X Halibel
1. Misson impossible

**Chapter 1:**

**mission K.B.S.C**

**Introduction**

"I am a solider, a weapon of mass annihilation and destruction nothing more.

I see blood all the time and hear screams day & night.

I don't like fighting or the blood not like some people.

I can't love because I have not heart, or so I thought-"

**In the Twilight Zone**

"Well I better tell you why I'm hear, wait why am I hear....." _"TO TELL THE STORY"_ some girl yells at me _"WHAT 'SOME GIRL' IS ALL I GET , NO 'THANK YOU FOR WRITING THIS!!!!!' "_ "OK tone it down a few hundred noches, I have no idea how or what you are" _"I am the Seer"_ says the Seer

" Ok, Well I am Dr. Destruction here to tell the story and I say that your new name is the mad hatter" "_No_" "Yes" "_No_" "Oui" _"Fine but you can say no french"_ "pourquoi" "_Because I'm, failing french"_ "How" _"I'm getting like an 'C' as in like the realize for this segment is to explain things for the reader"_ "Non I will explain the reason and that had not one '_C_' in it" _"I think I need a new character"_ "HUMP!!!!! I am hurt because-"

**Back to Story**

My name is Halibel, today......well is today, all the same dame thing everyd- " Halibel, Aizen-sama is holding a meeting in 3 Min's and everyone must be there" Said an icy hearten voice that belonged to no other then ulquiorra. "so" I said to him. He just flash stepped out of my room, well I just sat there unfazed.

"Well I better get going". I flashed stepped to the meeting room to hear what Aizan has to tell us.

When I got there, I am greeted with the fact that I was the 5th person to come and had to wait for all the others to come. After a long twenty-five minuets they finally came, the last was the fat tub yammy.

"Today as you now it is the last day before the start of mission K.B.S.C , which is where one of you will go to a deserted island in the ring of fire.

To find the Knight-" "Why is that" said ('O' so smart) yammy "As I was saying the Knights black stallion Chest , gin will explain what it is" He told all of use well (that snake) gin went to a video screen on the wall."OK so the Knights black stallion Chest has 2 parts. First of them is-

**In the Twilight Zone**

"OK, so I don't think that the mad hatter can write what it looks lik-" _"I can you creepy short hollow like thingy, I was just looking up words for it......because I can't spell very good" _says mad hatter "OK so this is the First part

and the second part" ( go on profile)

_"OK so that's it, O......What I forgot to tell you about the twilight" _says mad hatter "WE DID THAT" I say to the dum mass (-: I didn't swear_. "NOOOOO I mean th- O forget you, as I was saying the twilight zone is a place full of creations of life and people like me. I am a dark angle, ya ya were 'EVIL', really we're good , there's only like 20 or so of us, and we keep the peace. We watch other worlds too. _

_It is EXTREMELY hard to get to twilight zone. As long as the __knights black stallion chest__ is in TWO Pieces they wont get here. I would like to see them try thought" Said mad hatter_

**Back to Story**

- so that is what we know about what the Knights black stallion Chest's looks like" said Gin.

"So everyone knows what it looks like?" asks Aizen "Yes" says everyone.

"ok so the Knights black stallion Chest has the ability to stop time and go into a dark zone, with extreme power called the twilight zone

- (hummmmmmmmmm sounds go- What the hell was that, it sounded like an woman yelling _'WHAT_' and a french man say 'THEY WOULDN'T DO IT, IT'S MAD, MAD I SAY!!!!!!' I need to take an break)-

So we will get that power and use it on the shimgami, the plan is that Halibel, Stark, Zommari, and Barragan will go to the island , well we attack the shimgami, be ready to get to you places in five days, DISMISSED!!" said Aizen

**In the Twilight Zone**

_"There mad, I say MA" "There doing it, they are, PLUS THEY HEAR US" mad hatter says "NON.....O wait....they did" I say" "well I ma going to pull an.....*Drum roll*....._

_CLIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFF HHHAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGEEEEERRRRRRRRR_

_So with that said this is by flouder 5 and flouder 5 dosn't own bleach or the charators in bleach to Dr. Destruction . And enjoy flouder 5 's big ...... I don't know?!!!!!"_


	2. CONTEST? oh, ContestWHAT THE HELL

**Author Note**

OK, some I'm going to break it down for you.

I know you people don't read this but I'm still going to ask.

But I'm making it a contest

**What you need to do**

I need an name for an ancient tribe that has something to do with the portal.

**Rules**

No cheating - How? I don't know

Needs to have some detail - like race, and/or some names or more

Don't be mad if I changer if a little bit

**Prize**

You get to create or be a character from the portal.

Just tell me name, looks, family,race, clothes, personality and other things.

**Guide lines to help you with character,**

**don't need to do, **

**just there to help**

Name - Any name is good, you can do Zion, if you like it you pick it.

Looks- Can look like a piece of poo if you wont.

Family - As many as you like or none, name them , they mite just pop up in the story.

Race - Any from games, books, movies or you make up your our. Just tell powers,looks,temper or any thing like that. And if i need more information I'll message you.

Clothes - Any, need to have underwear and if girl, need to have bra + underwear.

Personality - Any

Other things - W.T.F HOW AM I A SPOUSE TO KNOW!!!!!

**Plz Note**

Yes i am an ass hole for not updating

and

The chapter two is going to be changed to a different chapter number.

Plus I will keep updating,

just I will use '________' for the tribe

and

'' for the person

(So not one detail too \(^O^)/ )

_And for other information plz message me_

_thank you for reading**..**_

_**haha thats a load of bull you'll only read hafe of this I know I would**_

_**\(^_^)/**_


End file.
